War of All Worlds
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Muggle politics overrun into the wizarding world and brings it into modern day World War how will the wizards cope? Will they be able to adjust to the more modern thinking of their Muggle companions? Or will their inabilities to change with the times bring about the extinction of the wizarding world as we know it. Most of all how will it affect Theo and Blaise's relationship?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by The Apocalypse Challenge: Come Save the World, and Rubiks Cube Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Also for Game and Sports Tabletop Games assignment, and Quidditch Training Camp on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For The Apocalypse Challenge: Come Save the World I wrote a World War 3! AU. For Rubiks Cube Challenge I wrote for Red's pairing of Blaise/Theo. For Game and Sports Tabletop Games assignment I wrote for task one which was Write an Apocalypse!AU. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Leg Curls and the task was to write a fic centered around grief. Warning for mentions of injuries and character death. Word count without Author's Note is 963. I hope you all enjoy War of All Worlds.**

The whistle of raining bombs rang through the air around Theodore Nott as he hunkered down in the primitive trenches the wizards had dug to fight from. Some of the Muggle-borns had balked at these primitive forms of fighting. With advent of nuclear weapons these forms of fighting were obsolete. Or at least that was what Hermione Granger had said. Theo couldn't help but agree as he sat hunkered down next to Blaise Zabini waiting to find if they were going to be showered with shrapnel or some sort of nuke.

"Maybe it won't be one of those nukes that Luietenant Granger was speaking of," Blaise said sounding more hopeful than he looked as he waited for another bomb to fall. "Maybe it will be like the last few hundred."

Theo nodded. Or maybe they were radioactive and it was to late to do anything about it. They wouldn't even know until HQ sent those counter thingies Hermione kept going on about up to the front.

"Do you even remember why we're fighting this thing?" he asked Blaise unsure of why they were all there. "I don't even remember any more." The truth was he didn't want to remember why they were sitting in the muck of some foreign land fighting a war started by the Muggles which now engulfed both worlds. He doesn't want to remember the looks of the camps that much like the Muggle concentration camps of World War 2 showcased their tortured prisoner trying to spin their captivity in a brighter light.

"You know perfectly well why we're here, ba..."

"Blaise," Theo hissed shushing him. The only way they'd been able to stay together was by denying what they were to each other. If anyone in there unit found out they were together they'd probably be kicked out. Or worse yet separated and sent to two different units.

"No one's paying attention to us," Blaise whispered into Theo's ear. "Why can't I..."

"Because they could start to pay attention at any moment, Blaise. That's why."

Blaise sighed and looked up at the sky as yet another whistle rang through the air followed by the sound of an explosion. Then the screams of the men and women a few trenches down came towards. That and smell of burning flesh. Incendiary bombs. Those were the worse. Depending on whether they were napalm or not.

Theo retched at smell of burning flesh. He couldn't help himself. This was bad. This was very bad and he didn't want to be here any more. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to his and Blaise's flat in London and just be snuggled up in his warm bed away from all this destruction and death.

"Theo," Blaise said pulling Theo against his chest and stroking the other man's blonde hair, "it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright."

Theo wishes he could believe Blaise. He wishes he could go back and try to stop them from even getting involved in this war but he knows he couldn't and wouldn't do anything different.

He can still remember the start of this the third World War. It had started like any other normal day except everyone in wizarding London was on edge. They'd seen what was happening in the Muggle world with everyone turning against the Muslim world. But it had gotten worse when the Death Eaters, or former Death Eaters who currently went by the name of Purifiers, started going after not just the anyone who wasn't Pureblood but also those who happened to support joining the Muggle army and navy as well.

Another whistle rang out through air. It was so close that Theo could feel the heat of the explosion and subsequent immersion of flames from the incendiary device.

"Think of something else," Blaise told him. "Think back to the day before we joined the army."

Theo nodded closing his eyes and thinking back to a better time. Thinking back to the last time he'd truly felt safe and out of danger. He could still taste the grease from the fries Blaise had gotten him for their first date. A smile stretched his face as the taste of fries entered his mouth. He wished he could have fries. It'd been months since he'd had fries.

"Move!" one the Muggles in charge of their unit screamed at them.

Theo didn't know he was moving but he felt himself running as fast as he could. He could still hear the whistling of the bombs and huge explosions as they burst around him.

"Can't believe you people are still using trenches," the man in fatigues yelled exasperatedly as he pushed them all onward. "Don't sit there and stare at me. Move your candy..."

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!

The rain of bullets came out of nowhere cutting of the yelling as the Muggle marine fell down flat on his face. He had been dead before he'd even hit the floor which caused Theo to put on an extra burst of energy and get to the safety of the Muggle flying machine with his compatriots. He pulled Blaise into the flying machine after him.

From his spot on the floor Theo could see that Hermione was being treated for an injury she must have sustained while fleeing from the trenches that should never have been dug. A few others were being treated for much worse injuries. He could see the eyes being closed on one of the injured Muggles.

"We're taking fire!" he heard the panicked voice of the radio operator in the front of the flying machine. "We've been hit! We're going down! We're going down! We're going down!"

Those were the last words that Theo remembers hearing before he blacks out.

**I hope you all enjoyed War of All Worlds.**


End file.
